Terra Virgo
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: MAJOR FLUFF! Rick and Evy deal with an issue before their wedding. Rick/Evy. Pure smut really. Takes place a few weeks after the first Mummy film. First Mummy fic in almost 7 years! 3shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I had basically given up on writing Fanfic for all Mummy categories, considering its basically going to hell in a hand basket, aside for a few original and very well written stories. All this sister-fic crap gets on my nerves and drove me away from the Mummy fanfics almost permanently. But my muse decided to dabble a bit and a wrote this story just to blow off some steam, needless to say it grew a mind of its own and nearly reached 30 pages. I figured I would post it.**

**I'm not expecting any reviews or even any reads, though it would be amazing to receive them. My first and true love was the Mummy movies, ever since I was 8 years old, and I'm 22 going on 23 now. I did feel the need to get this out, I blame my damn muse, who knows maybe someone will like it.**

**This is a 3 part story and will more than likely be updated every Tuesday, if I get reviews asking for more and expressions of enjoying it I may update sooner.**

**I DO NOT own the mummy because if I did the 3****rd**** one would have included Rachel Weisz and NOT been so crappy. **

**WARNING: This is rated Mature due to graphic details and adult situations. I am a virgin, I know nothing about the act of sex what so ever, other than what I have been studying, so if ANYTHING seems out of place or improbable please let me know, because I'm figgin clueless.**

**Thank you and without further ado chapter one of Virgo Territorio (Virgin Territory): ((PS: If you have a better name I am open for suggestions. PM me or leave it in a review it you'd like))**

Rick quickly moved his head to the left, dodging the book that had gone flying by his ear with a soft 'Whoosh'. He looked over to the direction it had come from to find Evelyn staring at him. Anger ruled her features, painting her soft pale cheeks in a rosy red tint. Her lips were pursed together so tightly he could tell her teeth were clenched beneath them. She raised her hand once more, a larger and heavier book in her grasp. She threw it forcefully, nearly missing his head, just barely grazing his left shoulder.

"Don't move!" She screamed at him, turning around quickly to grab another book in her tiny hand. He advanced on her quickly with fast reflexes, knowing one wrong move and she'd hit her target and knock him out. The books had gotten bigger and heavier in her previous four throws and he was positive he would black out with the fifth one held firmly in her grasp.

As she turned back around, she came face to face with her target and was momentarily stunned he had closed in on her so quickly, and unharmed no less. He took her reaction to his benefit and quickly reached up, grasping both her wrists in his hands, bringing them down to her side so fast that the book fell from her right hand and onto the floor.

He stared down into her hazel eyes, anger and frustration filled them as she met his stare with all the intensity she could muster. Her body jolted forward in an attempt to break free of his hold, but found it useless. He had her and he had her tightly, she wasn't going anywhere.

As Rick stared down at her, anger and fury rising deep within her with every passing second, he tried to remember how it had come to this. Shit! He couldn't remember anything past the first flying book._  
_

"Unhand me Mr. O'Connell." Her soft, but spiteful voice pulled him back to the woman in front of him.

Her chest was heaving up and down with every deep breath she took. It was pushed outwards more so than usual with the way his grip kept her arms firmly at her side. As he stared at her he found himself becoming slowly aroused, the thought of seeing her chest do that without the blouse she wore entered his mind. The growing bulge in the front of his pants made it hard to think straight.

They locked eyes, and held their gazes. He hoped if he held her eyes in his own long enough she wouldn't notice his growing problem. Pun not intended. That maybe he could grasp his thoughts quickly and collectively enough to recover from this gracefully, but even he knew the chances of that were very slim.

He couldn't think of anything past the gorgeous woman in his impervious clutch. Not good. That's how he got into this problem in the first place. Of Course! That was it…

Evy glared at Rick through angry eyes, he had been holding her in place for at least twenty six seconds, but time seemed to stand still. The only thing keeping her from breaking the magical spell he had over her was the slight thrill she got after he flung her hands to her side. A pleasurable pain came from the center of her stomach and stabbed her body violently. She wasn't sure what it was caused from, but knew she didn't want it to falter away so fast. The longer he stared the more it ached. The more it ached the longer she wanted it to last. She hoped soon the tightening would be released in a large flood; coursing through her entire being in one big wave of glee.

He hadn't been listening to her, she had come in only ten minutes earlier speaking of the up and coming wedding they would be having. He had been sitting on the sofa reading over the vows as she had asked him to do a few days prior. She went over a decent sized, but necessary, list of things, asking his opinion here and there. Like any good bride would do with her groom. He grunted whenever a question was asked, his way of giving a response. She had become slightly frustrated and turned to him.

"_Rick, if you're not going to take this seriously maybe we should just postpone the wedding."_

_No response._

"_Or maybe..." She didn't dare think, let alone speak her thoughts, but knew she had to. She had to know where things stood between them. They had been rushing things. Having just returned from Hamunaptra only three weeks before, they had been engaged and set a wedding date within the month. Maybe things were going too fast and they needed to take it slowly. She had to know. "…maybe we should just cancel the wedding."_

_A grunt of approval. _

_Evy let out one of her frustrated 'ooh's and stared at her fiancée. Betrayal ripped through her and she wanted nothing more than to cry, but first she was going to teach the beastly American a lesson. Evelyn Carnahan was NOT a force to be reckoned with and she wouldn't take his careless approach when it came to her heart so lightly._

"_If you don't want to marry me all you had to do was say so." She shouted at him. "Nobody made you propose. No one is making you stay."_

"_What?" Rick asked dropping the book down from his view. He had heard her come in, taking a mile a minute. He had only understood half of what she said and offered a groan whenever he felt necessary. Somewhere along the way he tuned out and just offered her a form of sound as approval to whatever she wanted. _

_Hell he didn't care what color the table cloths were, what color his tux was or even how many people she invited. He just wanted to marry her. He only wanted to know she was his and live out the rest of his life by her side making her happy. Frankly he didn't even care if there was a wedding. He had just wanted to get the thing legalized and over with. Who needed a party with a cake? A lot of strange people? And a big white dress she was only going to wear once? _

_He knew for a fact she'd only wear it once because once night falls on that day she'd never where white again. He'd make sure of that. A wicked smile spread across his face, God he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her._

_What man cared about the wedding ceremony? He only cared about the woman that would walk down the aisle and into his waiting arms. The rest was all woman work and decided it was best left up to her. He didn't give a rat's ass if it was just the three of them, him, her and Jonathan as a witness, but she did so he let her have at it._

_He let his mind wander; it was only the yelling that had brought him back to the plane of reality. As he lowered the book in front of him to see why she was so upset, he had but a second to react as a small leather bound book flew just over his head. _

_OH SHIT! He had messed up big time._

Evy stared at Rick, her glare never softening. He had a lot of nerve thinking he could stroll in sweep her off her feet and leave her with nothing more than a broken heart. She had been thinking of ways to get him out of her life without so much as shedding a tear, but found none. She loved him far too much to just dismiss him, and it took all her strength to stay furious and not to cry right before him.

Rick dropped his mouth onto hers, crushing her lips harshly. Evy was thrown back by the daring move and in an instant felt all the anger, all the growing heartache melt away. Her heart overflowed as her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into the kiss. He spoke words with just his lips touching hers, wrote sonnets with his tongue as it slipped out of his open mouth and licked at her lips.

The knot in her stomach constricted tighter. Her eyes shot open as he pried his tongue past her lips and into her waiting mouth. She felt him search around aimlessly, flicking against her own tongue and running along her teeth. He pushed into her tighter so their bodies were crushed against one another. She blushed into their kiss as she felt her breasts tighten and harden against his broad chest. She could feel every muscle move beneath his shirt and feared he could do the same with her.

He kissed her hungrily, his lips pushed so hard into hers she was sure they'd be swollen once he pulled away. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around his neck, but couldn't. He still held them firmly at her side. The contracting pain in her stomach released powerfully as he began to suck on her tongue. She felt the space between her legs grow hot quickly followed by an uncomfortable, but welcoming pain.

She groaned into his mouth, satisfied with the assault he played on her.

Rick didn't know what had caused it, one second he's day dreaming about her soft pouty lips and the next he's pushed his way so far into her mouth, he was sure he'd choke her. He had never kissed her like this before. Only two weeks ago he dared to kiss her with his tongue, she had been shocked, but loved it none the less. Here he kissed her with unbridled passion and arousal so deep he was afraid he would come right then and there. He had to get a hold of himself, if not it would be a situation he wouldn't know how to handle. Bad enough it was going to be awkward once he pulled away.

Not to mention how mad she'd be with him for acting in such a way when she had meant to be serious. He was going to pull away, having had his thoughts clear now. It was the soft moan she let out that changed his mind. He pulled away from her long enough so they could breathe quickly before slamming his mouth back down upon hers. No words were spoken, not that there had been time for it. They had been too busy catching their breaths to even think.

He smiled wickedly as she now met him with equal passion. It was the memory of him holding her arms that brought him back. He quickly released her and jumped back, as if her touch had scorched him and seared his skin.

He looked her over, she was still dizzy with lust and confusion to fully comprehend what was happening. He looked at her lips, they were bright red and swollen. He had hoped he didn't hurt her. He would hate himself if he caused her any pain or bruised her soft lips. The red was a nice color from all the blood and attention. He knew blue and black were not the colors he wanted painting her mouth.

He glanced down at her wrists and noticed a bright red matching each one. God he hated himself!

He couldn't even kiss her without losing control. How the hell was he going to make love to her for the first time without hurting her?

He dared to look up and meet her gaze. It was the least he could do. After all, he had all but marked her as his own. He deserved any verbal lashing she was going to give out. Any books she threw he wouldn't dodge, he'd take a hit from the whole bookshelf if she could find it in her heart to forgive him. He was so rough, so greedy. A sick feeling entered his gut as his eyes trailed up her body to lock with hers.

What he saw shocked him. Instead of the anger that had resided there a minute ago he noticed something new. He had never seen her look at him like this before, the look almost scared him. Her eyes where fogged over with an emotion he wasn't quite sure she knew she had.

_Lust._

All anger was gone and she was staring at him like he was a fresh piece of meat and she was a hungry tigress. _So much for scaring the shit outta her._ He thought. It seemed to have worked the other way around. One thing was for sure she kept him guessing.

He watched as she slowly approached him, every step she took seemed like an eternity away. The distinct sway in her hips only helped suffocate his erection. He watched as she pressed her body close to his again and threw her arms around his neck, running her long fingernails through his hair. He was sure that if she hadn't felt the hardness before, she could now.

"Richard…?" She purred softly.

He hated the name Richard, insisted anyone who knew him call him O'Connell or Rick, but still his mind wandered. What would she call him in the throes of passion? As her body would climax around him, what name would pass from her lips like a prayer? He knew his thoughts were trouble and she'd more than likely kill him for thinking such things, but still he wondered. He didn't care what she called him, just so long he ran through her mind and heart, especially as she would wither beneath him bathed in ecstasy.

Her lips found his right ear and she nibbled ever so softly on it. She was brave as her tongue snuck out and ran along the outer part of it.

_Not good. Not good. Abort mission. Abort mission!_ His brain cried out. She was playing with fire and didn't know she was about to be burned. He didn't know how much longer he could maintain his self-control; it took every fiber of his being to remain as he was.

If she continued any longer she would not be wearing white for their wedding.

Evy pulled his head down to meet hers, their eyes locked once again and the knot returned. Only now it contained so much intensity she was sure it would never be satisfied. She read his gaze, he was fighting a losing battle and she wasn't making it any easier. She could tell by the hardness pressed against her leg that he was trying to be as gentlemanly as possible, but he was only human.

She purposely shifted her leg against him, rubbing there so briefly with her thigh. Her lips pecked his so softly before she pulled back.

"Kiss me…" She mumbled. "…please." She begged.

He obeyed. She didn't have to tell him twice.

He pecked her lips softly and pulled away. If she stopped now, he could still maintain some control, but if she continued all would be lost.

"No." She said slightly frustrated. "Like before."

"Evy…I can't." He said firmly. Her face fell and he felt horrible. "I can't kiss you like that again and promise to keep my hands to myself." A wicked smile spread across her face.

"Who says I want you to?" She questioned.

"Evy, if we do this. There is no turning back. This is a step we need to take together."

"I know." She muttered.

"And you're sure right? I know you wanted to wait…"

"I've waited long enough! Rick please…show me you love me." She muttered.

With that said he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with all the intensity as he had done before. He groaned when he felt her chest press into his. His lust rattled brain refused him from thinking straight, she was trouble for him, and he would happily meet his demise at the gallows once again just to have her.

Evy groaned softly, loving the feel of his lips on hers. Her eyes popped open when she felt his hands making busy work of the material covering her chest. Her cheeks became pink with the rosy tint and he freed every button from its slot and opened the material to let the cool Egyptian breeze graze her newly expose flesh. This was it, she knew there was no going back and that's how she wanted it.

She let out a frustrated moan when his lips fell from hers. Her head rolled off to the side as she felt his lips trail down her neck and stop to suck on the tender spot right between her collarbones. She let out a long sigh as he softly nipped at the flesh.

His hot mouth left behind wet kisses as he made his way back up to her mouth, taking her lips in his own. In the far off distance Rick heard the front door open and slam closed. His eyes popped open before settling on Evy's content face. She was so into their kiss she failed to hear their impending interruption.

Rick quickly placed his hands on her hips and moved them so that her back was to the open door of the study. As quickly as he could muster he started to button her shirt back up.

"What is it?" She whined softly, not wanting their time alone to come to an end so quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Evy, old thing…I say…" Jonathan trailed off as he walked into the main study to see his sister and future brother-in-law tangled up in the other's arms. "Bloody hell! Can't you two keep your hands off the other for just one second?" He moaned out.

Evy turned her head over her shoulder and shot him a quick and cold gaze. Her fingers worked as quickly as they could to button the rest of her blouse before he noticed and started in on a lecture about proper behavior. She let out a frustrated sigh and slumped down on the nearby desk without turning to face her bother.

"Is the Old Mum alright?" Jonathan asked Rick quietly. His attitude quickly changed from irritated to worry.

"Oh, yeah. She's fine." He muttered, desperately trying to regain his composure. "Just stressed…you know? The wedding and all."

"Oh, yes of course." He said nodding as if he had personal experience with the matter. "I say Evy, if you're worried about not making your deadline…you could always postpone it."

"NO!" Both Rick and Evy yelled in unison.

"Or not, I say. Was just a suggestion."

"Thank you Jonathan." Evy said trying to relax her demeanor. "What did you want that was so important?" She questioned sounding peeved in her own nature. She silently hoped Imhotep had returned bringing about the end of the world with him, because if it wasn't she was going to be an only child. He always did have the worst timing, though this time it was probably for the best.

"I was actually looking for O'Connell." He said softly looking to Rick.

"ME?"

"Yes, you. Old chap." He said cheerfully patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"In regards to what?" Evy questioned, turning to face both men, satisfied her shirt was finally buttoned.

"Oh you know, manly things. Nothing to fret your little heart over." Jonathan said softly walking over to his sister to lightly knock her cheek with his knuckle.

"Very well, Jonathan. Stay out of trouble." She said softly.

"Always Old Mum, always." Jonathan called as Rick followed him out of the room. Evy took this moment to let out a long breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding until now, as her body fell back onto the sofa. "Oh, yes one more thing Evy." Jonathan called from the doorway, his head poking in slightly. "You may want to be more alert when you dress yourself in the morning." With that said he was gone.

Evy looked down to her blouse and noticed several buttons were in the wrong holes while the others didn't even have a home. Her hand covered her face in embarrassment as a small giggled escaped her lips. It had definitely been a close one.

**The small part in italics is a look back, my way of showing what happened per the argument.**

**That was that for now. I do ask no flames, however, if they are posted in reviews I won't remove them. I am asking your opinion and if you feel the need to trash my story then I can AT LEAST grant you freedom of speech and not censor you from other viewers. That being said, all flames left behind will not be taken seriously, but will be mentally altered so that it may look to be constructive criticism to me as the author.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Evy sat in the parlor, her nose buried in a book, per her usual routine. Though she seemed thoroughly engrossed with the words on the page, she struggled to fully understand the same sentence she had been reading for the greater part of twenty minutes. Her mind wasn't on the book, no, her mind was on another thing completely irrelevant to the plot. She had picked up the book in hopes of diverting her attention, but all it served was a purpose for her to quietly reflect on the previous events earlier the day.

Ever since Jonathan had come barging into the parlor, with promises of God only knew what to Rick, she had been thinking over what had taken place. He had attacked her in such a raw and animalistic way that it shocked her how affected she was by it. She had never felt so constricted in her life, she longed to be liberated and felt slightly at ease when he had pulled her shirt open. She had never felt that way before and the very thought of feeling it again was both exhilarating and alarming. She wanted to know what else he could do to her with just his mouth alone.

She slammed the book closed, finding it harder and harder to think clearly. She didn't know if the thoughts going through her mind were natural or not, but she sure didn't want them to leave. She could just imagine him stripped of all clothing and on top of her, lavishing her body in soft kisses and suckles. Sweat covering the other and the sheets beneath them, as they moved in sync in the dimly lit room, soft moans and whimpers the only sound. She knew next to nothing about sexual intercourse, aside from what one of her old school friends had told her years ago.

She had learned it took place in a bed, and in the dark. The woman lay there the whole time, trying to match the rhythm the male set. She would cry because of the pain and would beg for it to be over. She had also wondered, if women hated it so much, why do it at all? That question had been answered when Eliza had been pulled from school several weeks later. It wasn't until almost two later did Evy find out she had gotten pregnant and was shipped away to a second home run by nuns for 'misguided girls'. The baby had been placed under adoption the minute it was born and then Elizabeth Hillmoore became 'Sister Hilly'.

She questioned so much, sex wasn't supposed to be enjoyed by the woman at all. It was simply a marital task to be enforced under the roof by the man. But then why did she feel so aroused by Rick's earlier actions? Why was it she wanted him to do things to her she had never even contemplated before? Was she ill? Did she need some divine intervention before being able to honestly give her vows? Or was there more to the act she simply didn't understand?

"EVY OLD THING!" The high pitched tone of her brother shattered the quaint silence and pulled Evy out of her thoughts and towards the drunken fool that was her older brother. She could tell just by the slur of his words he had way too much to drink and as she turned the corner to search him over she found he was so far gone he couldn't even stand on his own. In fact, he leaned up against the strong frame that was her fiancée and relied on him for support.

Rick on the other hand looked to the poor Brit in some cross of sympathy and utter annoyance. He held the smaller man with his right hand squeezed firmly at the back of his neck and reminded her of the times she had witnessed school teachers doing the same to him when he had acted more honoree than usual. Rick stood straight and seemed unwavering in his spot. If he had anything to drink it wasn't nearly enough to affect him in the least.

Evy looked her brother over as she drew closer to him and was both shock and disgusted to find he had a split lip and a slightly bruised and swollen eye. She looked to Rick and noticed he had a softly bruised cheek, but the knuckles that held onto Jonathan tightly looked split and bloody. Her hands flew to her mouth in distress before she locked eyes with the more sober of the two.

"What happened?" She fought to keep her tone even and leveled as she, with the help of Rick, brought Jonathan into the kitchen.

Rick pulled out a chair in the adjacent dining and roughly set him down in one of them before looking to Evy who was searching for ice for his wounds. "I'll ask again…" Evy said walking over to her brother and sitting beside him, cradling his limp face in her hands before gently placing a small bag of ice over his left eye. Jonathan flinched in pain, this only caused Evy to force him back to her and push harder. More than likely telling him he deserved whatever had happened, but showing she still cared. "What happened?"

"Where to start?" Rick asked sarcastically looking to the woman he loved and the idiot brother she loved. He walked over to the small personal bar in the corner and pulled out a small glass; placing three ice cubes in it then began to pour a brown form of liquid into it from one of the nearby bottles.

"How about the beginning." As she spoke this he got a glimpse into his future on how certain 'discussions' would take place. She definitely would win most of said discussions, but he would be sure to get his word in every now and then, he vowed that much. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the blood from his hands, the cuts and scrapes not nearly as bad now that they were no longer caked in the red substance.

"That won't help." Rick intervened, walking over to the kitchen to open the fridge before searching around. Evy sat in mutual silence and waited to see what he had up his sleeve. "Here." He offered dryly handing her a raw piece of meat. She looked to it slightly disgusted before opening her mouth.

"That's dinner for tomorrow night." She said, upset it had been ruined by his unclean hands.

"Not any more it's not." He spoke moving her hand and the ice from Jonathan's face. He threw the meat over the man's eye before returning to the drink he had poured himself. Tossing it back quickly and downing it in one stiff swallow, leaving only the clanking ice cubes in the glass.

"That's barbaric." She stuttered out.

"That will help the shiner from becoming worse than it already is." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked after the silence became too much for her to bear. Jonathan had gone from whiny complaints about the pain to throwing his head back and lightly snoring. The meat lying lazily over his eye as Evy looked to him in complete amazement.

"Well, not much to tell." He said pouring another drink, this time sans ice, and walked over to her at the table, taking a seat directly across from her. He scooted the drink across the wooden surface and directly in front of Jonathan. She watched the scene at a slight unease, but refused to comment. "Your brother here…decided he wanted to cheat in a game of poker." She rolled her eyes, and gave the sleeping lump a disgusted look before Rick continued. "He got caught, told the man if he wanted the money he'd have to take it up with me."

"Jonathan!" She yelled causing both men to jump at the sudden outburst. Rick chuckled as Jonathan looked around vigorously before screaming he was blind in one eye.

"This guy wanted to fight, so he beat up Jonathan before I could reach them."

"Bloody poor loser, if you ask me." Jonathan chimed in reaching for the newly arrived drink and held it in the air, giving a 'cheers' to Rick before throwing it back.

"Jonathan, I really don't believe you. You are supposed to be treating Rick like the brother he is going to be to you, not like some personal body guard."

"Yeah, the only Carnahan ass I save is hers." Rick chimed in, trying to help and failed. Evy turned to him and offered him her infamous death glare due to his vulgar and unnecessary language before lightly blushing.

"Honestly Evy, I meant nothing by it." Jonathan offered as an attempt of an apology before offering his sister once of his famous saddened looks he always gave her when he knew he had screwed up. He pulled the slab of meat from his face and lightly weighed it in his hand before placing it on the table. His other hand never once abandoning his empty glass in hopes it would refill itself.

"Jonathan, what am I going to do with you?" She asked picking the meat off the table and throwing it back on his sore eye. She had noticed some of the swelling had gone down and wished he would keep it on longer. She had to admit, Rick knew what he was talking about.

"Love me?" He questioned, unsure if it was the answer she was searching for.

"I do love you, it's just…"

"Sometimes I can be a bit hard on you, eh, Old Mum?" He teased softly picking her chin up so her eyes met his one. In was in that moment that he realized that he wouldn't be gaining a wife, but a brother as well. And not a 'see you next week' brother, but a real one who was always there to cause problems, fix a sad face and in the end show you were loved. It scared him to think that for once his actions would no longer affect just him, but also the lives of those he had come to care for.

"Oh Jonathan." She said smiling childishly, clearly melting at her brother's sensitive charm.

"Well, I'm off then." He said staggering to his feet, holding his hand up to wave off assistance as Rick made a move to aide him. He threw the meat on the table forcefully getting an awkward sound from it before turning to his side. "Good night, sister dear." He said placing a kiss on top of her head. "Rick, old boy, it was smashing." He got out stumbling his way down the hall and to his room.

"I'm sorry, darling." She finally said walking over to the other side of the table. She gently lowered herself into his awaiting lap and rested her head on his shoulder, gently pushing stray strands of hair behind his ear. He took her all too happily and held her close to him, showing her no hard feelings were being harbored. "He can be a bit of a nuisance, but he's my brother, and without him, I'm not sure where I would be."

"I'd be dead, that's for sure." He said rubbing his neck with his free hand. She smiled before placing a soft kiss on the spot he massaged to ease his mind. It was true, if not for Jonathan she would have never seen that bloody box or its map. The curator would have had no need to burn it and she wouldn't have felt compelled to enter Cairo Prison and seek his help. And if it hadn't been for her there to save him, he would have hung from the gallows until he died of asphyxiation.

She let her fingers roam the small sore spot on his face and demanded he let her take care of it. He simply turned her down and allowed her to examine his knuckles. Her soft light feather touches brushing up against his callous hands as she surveyed the damage. Again she offered to tend to them with a gentle touch and again he turned her down. It wasn't that he didn't want her help, it was just the wounds were so superficial he saw no reason to pay them any heed. Hell, he had seen a lot worst then this and survived without so much as a bandage.

"Well, it's been a long night, what say we retire, hmm?" She asked stealing a glance at the clock before making a move to climb off his lap. It was already a quarter to midnight and she still had to get up early for a fitting of her dress the following day.

"Evy," He started out, holding her tightly to him and keeping her from moving anymore, but stopped before he could finish. He didn't know how to approach the subject or even if he should at all. The look she gave him begged to know what was on his mind and pleaded with him to continue. "About earlier today…"

"Don't worry about it." She said nonchalantly getting up to grab both the soiled meat and glass before entering the kitchen once more. "I promise Jonathan will_ not_ act like that again…at least for a while." She said a smiled on her face as she turned out the lights.

"That's not what I meant." He said brushing the comment off. "What I mean was, earlier in the study…"

"Oh, of course." Though he couldn't see her face he could tell she was blushing and looking everywhere around the dark room but to the corner he sat in. The full moon offered the only light, aside from a dimly lit candle in the far corner, and streamed in through the window, proving to him she was no longer walking towards him, but had frozen in her spot.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. That's the last thing I EVER wish to do." He got out hoping she could forgive him and they could put it all behind them.

"No." She spoke flatly. Taking him by complete surprise, maybe he had hurt or scared her more than he had initially thought. The very thought sickened him.

"No?" He pried.

"You weren't taking advantage of me." She stated clearly, the next part came out in such a whisper he at first didn't think he heard it. "I wanted it."

He could feel all the blood leaving his head and headed in a completely different direction. He thanked God that in that moment they were cloaked in nothing but darkness and the light of the moon. He didn't know how she would handle his reaction to her words.

"What's it like Rick?" She asked sincerely curious and he heard her take a seat not too far from him. He thanked God once again, this time happy he didn't have a drink as it would have served as a choking hazard in reaction to her blunt question. For now, however, his saliva served that purpose and nearly choked him to death. He coughed violently before being able to finally fill his lungs with fresh air.

"What's what like?" He needed to know if they were one the same page, he HAD to know.

"Making love." She whispered it so softly, yet it still managed to shatter the night. Like a ball breaking through glass or a gunshot going off. She spoke it as if those two words alone were the worst in the English language and he felt uncomfortable with the tone she underlined it with.

"I honestly wouldn't know." He offered, not lying entirely. He knew what sex was like, but he had never made love to anyone and planned on his first, and last, time being with her. He loved her and he wanted to show her over and over again. Every day until they died, whether it be of old age or in each other's arms six months down the line.

"So you've never…?" She struggled to finish the sentence and he wasn't surprised. He assumed no one ever really sat her down and told her the truth behind the act, not just the birds and bees bit. But the honest act of sex, what one was to do and what to expect, what noises were a good sign and what noises were a person's way of telling their partner something wasn't right. Which positions were the best and how to make the experience more enjoyable for both parties involved.

"Oh, no I've had sex before." He spoke so coolly, not having the same issue with the word as she did. "But I hear it's just not the same."

"Oh, I see." She muttered feeling embarrassed over the topic of conversation and, in her opinion, his cavalier attitude towards it. How could they not be the same? The same act was preformed, was it not?

"When you make love, it's emotional. Your heart's in it and you want nothing more than to please your partner, you cater to their needs and make it all about them. Sex is purely physical and selfish." He tried to clarify, sensing she was struggling with trying to differentiate the two.

"I believe I understand." She got out, her tone sounding much more confident.

"What's it like though? The act? Surely it can't be all that pleasurable." Her cheeks were hot with the amount of blood being held in them as she continued to pry. The darkness made her feel a little more daring in asking the questions and she felt comfortable when she couldn't see him judging her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, a smile in his voice. He knew she was a virgin and honestly enjoyed the discussion nonetheless. He wanted her willing and ready on their wedding night, not cowering in the corner letting her mind get the better of her. It was better to get it out all in the open now then worry about it when it was too late.

"Well, civilization has continued on, we've progressed since ancient times and made so many new developments. If sex…" She stumbled with the word, but managed to get it out all the same. "is truly as magnificent as everyone has made it seem, why would someone leave the sanctuary in search of something more?"

"Sex is a way of life Evy, it promises future generations and the progress of mankind in its own way. Granted it's amazing, but there is more to life then sex alone."

"I'm not sure I fully follow." She said sounding skeptical. Hell he didn't blame her, she had made a somewhat valid point, but it was just hard to explain. He only wished he could help her understand before she drew her own conclusion.

"I'm afraid I have no other way to explain it." He said pushing his chair back and getting out of his seat. "You'll just have to find out on your own." He walked to the archway that separated the dining area from the hall without tripping and looked to the spot he was sure she sat in silence. "Good night, Evy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rick! Wait!" She got out quickly, shuffling up from her seat and towards him. He heard on of her hilariously frustrated 'OH's along with the skidding of the chair and figured she must have walked into it. He let a smile spread across his face as he searched for her in the dark and pulled her close once his hands found her. "C-C-Could you, um, possibly…" She stuttered with her words now, he noticed she only ever did this when she was nervous and wondered what could be on her mind that had her so flustered. "Show me?"

His eyes went wide over what it was she was implying and he looked at her silhouette unsure if she understood it as well. He felt slightly uncomfortable at their proximity and longed for a long walk in the cold night air, or possibly even a cold shower. She was clueless as to what she was doing to him.

"Of course." He choked out, trying not to let his body betray him and scare her worse than she already was. "Two weeks from tomorrow, I promise I will show you anything you like." He said the last part with a seductive tone, hoping to gain better control over the situation before it got to be too out of hand and he reached the point of no return. He almost hit that earlier and thanked God repeatedly that Jonathan came in when he did. He would have taken her right there, and he knew he didn't want their first time to be rough and sloppy, and on a couch no less.

"No." She whispered frustrated. "Tonight, please." She sounded like a lost child and his heart bled for her.

"Do you even know what you're asking?" He begged to know, if not they were both doomed.

"Yes, please Rick."

"Evy, we have just two more weeks, I know you don't want this now. I know you want to wait until we're married, you told me so yourself."

"I've changed my mind."

"Why? Why all of a sudden?" He was skeptical of her intentions and longed to know what had caused the prim and proper Evelyn Carnahan to turn into the woman who stood before him now. Not only talking about and questioning the sexual act, but nearly begging him to show her what he knew.

"Because I need to know why I felt the way I did earlier. I need to know I'm not crazy." He looked to her utterly lost and confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you kissed me in there I felt so alive, as if every nerve were on fire. I never felt like that before." He was flattered by her words, but bit his tongue from making any sarcastic remarks. "I need to know it's normal, I need to know more than just a simple touch." She was begging now, grasping the front of his shirt in her fists as she neared tears. Clearly she had been dwelling on the incident for the better part of the day. Having not only talked herself in and out of it, but honestly understanding what it was she sought to find.

"It _is_ normal Evy. Natural even."

"Then why won't you agree?"

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow and you regret not waiting. It would kill me." He brushed his thumb over her cheek and inhaled deeply, her scent entering his nostrils and intoxicating him.

"I won't regret it, I need this. Please. I love you."

"I love you too, Evy. So much that if this is what you want, so be it. I'm happy to oblige, but if I hurt you or you change your mind halfway through you have to let me know. Let me know and I'll stop, I would never want to force this onto you." She shook her head as a large smile spread across her face, knowing he meant every word and wanted nothing more than to please her. She kissed him softly at first and felt her stomach flip as his tongue entered her mouth and she felt him searching around aimlessly.

She took him happily and met his passion with that of her own. He tasted like a mixture of salt, alcohol and something else that could only be described as male. He was intoxicating, a drug of his own classification and she so deeply wanted to get high and addicted. She pressed her hardening breasts into his chest and moaned gently when his hand removed her shirt from her skirt and slid over the bare flesh of her stomach. She felt him slowly inch his way up and cup her breast through the fabric of her brassiere and moaned deeper, pushing instinctively into her hand, so that he cupped her perfectly.

"Evy, Evy wait." He said grabbing her wrists in his hands and stopping her as she attempted to unbutton his shirt.

"Why?" She huffed out, clearly out of breath.

"We need to take this to one of our rooms, it'll be easier and much more comfortable." She nodded in agreement and quickly turned on her heel, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the other side of the house towards her room. Knowing full well it was the furthest from Jonathan's earshot. He may have been in a drunken stooper, but she didn't want to risk him finding out what she was up to.

Together they quickly walked hand in hand towards her room and their future.

**Ok this may seem a bit OOC for Evy and if so I'm sorry. As I said before I'm a virgin, I also have three VERY close friends who aren't. I have always wondered if sex is so great, how have we progressed as a society in technological advances as well as social ones? I wanted Evy to voice these opinions and Rick to give the best answer my friends could think of. **

**I wanted Evy to not only be the timid virgin she is, but someone who is so in love she'd willing to throw all inhibitions out the window. For once relying solely on what her body told her she wanted and needed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were safely in her room, Rick quickly turned and gently pushed Evy against the door, affectively closing it. As she looked up to him, her eyes glazed over with passion and the unknowing. He pressed his lips down on her once again, claiming her as his own. She softly whimpered as she felt his lips push into her, his teeth gently massaging her bottom lip as he suckled it.

She tossed her head back against the door, offering him the flesh on her neck which he gladly ravaged. Her hands flew to the top of his head where she let her fingers run through his hair as he offered her small bits and licks up and down the sensitive skin. She could once again feel the constricting pain growing in the pit of her stomach as well as an unfamiliar tingle a little further down.

She sucked in a deep breath of air as he made quick work of her shirt and placed butterfly kisses on the exposed flesh of her breasts. She felt him throw her shirt to the side and lock the door behind her before pulling their bodies close. He kissed her lips once more, this time a little less hungrily. They locked eyes and held the gaze for what felt like an eternity. He begged to know if she was still ok with continuing. She slowly nodded a yes, reading his thoughts and putting him at ease.

He took her answer all too happily and began to unclasp her bra, his warm touch brushing up against her cool flesh and causing goose bumps to rise on her soft skin. She shuttered as he pulled the garment from her body and tossed it to the floor with her shirt. She stood in her spot, paralyzed, as his hot gaze traveled over her bare chest. It felt like forever until his hand reached out and cupped the flesh so perfectly.

A light moan emanated from the base of her throat as her head gently rolled back, and her eyes closed. She sucked in a deep breath as his chapped thumb ran over the nipple slowly, quickly bringing it to a stiff point and causing the flesh to darken. He looked her over before being so bold as to place his mouth on her. Her hands took to his hair again and he began to hear the soft whimpers and whines escape from her as he gently sucked the flesh, his tongue running over the bud and slowly playing with it before moving to the other one.

He felt her knees buckle and quickly grasped onto her waist, pushing her lower half into his; which probably wasn't the best idea. He felt her stiffen in his embrace, her body reacting to his erection without a second thought. He pulled away from her chest to look her in the eyes, searching for some sign in them that was begging him to stop, but found none. He expected to see fear and shock, but instead got a shock of his own when he noticed her eyes were fogged over with arousal and lust. This caused him to harden even more, offering a slight discomfort to the front of his pants. He was completely thrown back by her reaction to his body, he thought she would be alarmed and pull away, but her urge to continue threw him for a loop. He moved a stray strand of hair from her face before capturing her lips once more, satisfied she was just as onboard with the decision as he was.

She took this as an invitation and started to fiddle with the buttons on his white shirt, growing frustrated when she couldn't even get one loose. He pulled away and tried to refrain from laughing at her predicament. Just as he was getting ready to help her, he heard a distinct rip, followed by the sound of buttons hitting the floor beneath them. He chuckled now and quickly stripped the ruined garment from his form, letting it cascade down the floor as well.

Evy looked up to him, embarrassed and ashamed, but all that was tossed out the window when he lifted her chin upwards and kissed her so tenderly. As he pulled away a smile resided on both their faces before he pulled her away from the door and towards the bed. She watched hungrily as he gently laid her down and hovered above her. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure it would stop; the sound so loud it deafened her.

A soft 'ooo' made its way out of her slightly open mouth when she felt him lower himself onto her. The feel of skin on skin was so sublime she was sure nothing ever felt so liberating. Her hands roamed up to his forearms and massaged the bulging muscles as he once again took a breast in his mouth. While one hand held him up, the other drew small circles around her torso, causing the goose bumps to rise once again. She squirmed slightly when he reached her belly button and this caused him to smile.

He pulled away from her chest, placed a quickly peck on her lips before lowering himself further down her body. She could feel her heart skip a beat as he started to slowly pull the skirt from her waist line. She fidgeted nervously, but refused to stop him. The ache below was nearing nuisance and she could already feel an uncomfortable warmth pooling between her legs. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but welcomed it just the same.

She felt her whole body jerk slightly as he ripped the skirt from her waist and pulled it down her legs, tossing it carelessly to the side before looking her over. She felt his hot stare on her half naked body and couldn't help but feel uneasy. Nobody had seen her like this stripped of her armor and so honestly nude. She hardly ever looked at her own body while showering or changing, and here, this man, she had welcomed to not only visually observe her in her rawest state, but to feast upon her.

The last time she had been this nude was when she was two. Her mother had dressed her back then and was the only one to see her in such a state. Now her body was so much more mature, she had grown into essential parts and vowed to never let anyone lay eyes on her in such a state except for her husband. Well, at least she waited this long. They would be married soon enough and she knew nobody would ever look at her like this except for him.

"Are you ok?" He muttered, breaking through her thoughts. She must have looked terrified because the look on his face was of pure worry.

"Wonderful." She choked out, knowing he wouldn't buy 'fine' as a suitable answer. She offered him a small smile in hopes of proving to him she was indeed alright.

"Are you sure? You look flushed." She looked to him oddly, her body stiff as a board by the comment. How did he know? The only light in the room was a candle from the dining area that she had brought up which now sat on her nightstand. Surely it couldn't illuminate enough light for him to see her face.

"I've…um…nobody has ever seen me like this before." She got out barely above a whisper, afraid he'd see her cowardice and demand they stop.

"I figured as much." He said crawling up her body, never once loosing eye contact. "If you want we can stop and I won't look again until the wedding night." She shook her head no and grasped onto him, showing she wanted nothing more than to continue what they had been doing. "Good, because I doubt I could ever get that image out of my head." He gave her a smug smirk and she offered him a sincere smile of her own. A light wave of blood coloring her cheeks, embarrassed over his, what would normally be considered a, crass statement. She closed her eyes and giggled gently slapping his bare shoulder; he took this as an approval to continue.

He kissed her passionately before reaching over to the nightstand, turning the lamp on and blowing out the candle in one swift move. As the room was cloaked in the glow of the light, Evy felt her hands began to instinctively move to cover herself while she immediately took to cursing him for his actions. It was bad enough she was self-conscious, now he made it so her body was on display for him.

"Don't." He chuckled out, trying to get her to relax. "I want to see you, in the light. Every inch of you." She shivered as the words left his mouth and moaned involuntarily as he brought one of his hands to massage her inner thigh. "God you're so beautiful."

She blushed profusely before looking him over. Something wasn't right, she had nothing on but a pair of knickers and he had on his pants and whatever else was under there. He had lost his shoes and socks, when she wasn't sure, but felt slightly at ease over that. He noticed the furrowed look on her face and smiled before crawling off of her and standing at the foot of the bed.

She watched silently as he began to fiddle with his belt buckle then took to unzipping his pants and dropped them to the floor, where he quickly stepped out of them. She felt her heart racing as she looked him over. The bulge that had once poked her thigh now stood proudly beneath his under garments. She let her eyes roam his nearly naked body, unable to tear away from the muscles and well chiseled form before her. He looked like a God from ancient times, here to take her to the afterlife for all eternity. She'd follow oh so happily.

A few scars resided over his skin, she figured from his fights with the undead back in Hamunaptra and felt somewhat guilty. Had she would have left that damn book alone he wouldn't have any of them, but she couldn't deny that they added a roughish charm to him.

He climbed back onto the bed, kissing her softly at first, then gained intensity as she began to involuntarily rock her hips beneath him. She felt slightly ashamed, but learned to ignore it when he began to rock with her, their hips in sync to a beat only their hearts played. The hardened organ pushed into her thigh and she longed to be rid of the last strips of clothing separating them.

She let her hands roam his chest and feel his body as if he were some ancient artifact etched in hieroglyphics and she longed to know the knowledge he contained. Her lips quietly left his mouth and traveled to the spot right below his ear, she kissed him softly there and smiled when he let out a moan of his own. She daringly took his ear lobe in between her teeth and lightly tugged on it. She felt him grow harder above her and longed to feel him without the restraints.

As he pulled away she let out an involuntary moan at the loss of contact and sucked in a deep breath as she felt his hand at the valley between her legs. She could feel his rough touch running against the sensitive skin, moving her panties aside with two fingers before running them alone the line of her most intimate place. She let out a shaky 'ooh' as he added minimal pressure and barely entered her, his finger running along the hidden bud as he stroked her.

Her hands raked through his hair as he pulled away. She let out another moan of frustration causing him to chuckle lightly as he began to tug at the waist band. He slowly pulled the offended garment from her body, kissing her on every inch of newly exposed skin. Once he had tossed them aside he pulled back, admiring her body for all the glory it was.

"Rick?" She questioned, locking gazes with him wondering if something was wrong. He never once waivered, his eyes burning into hers.

"God, you are so beautiful." He repeated, lowering his head to the soft curls. She had such a beautiful body, soft skin and a perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts weren't overly large, but they also weren't small either. He began to wonder why she had gone about hiding such a perfect body under layers of baggy clothing. Not even the Bedouin dress she had worn out in the desert did her justice. She had a body like a Goddess, one worth worshiping, and he planned on doing so until the day he died.

Evy relaxed onto the pillows that were propped up behind her, trusting him completely to treat her with care. Her eyes went wide as she felt a warm moisture run along her slit, sending a tingle throughout her body and a pain to form only inches from where he rested. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she both longed for it to be released and remain at the same time.

She let out a loud gasp as he used his fingers to open her softly, his tongue invading the unfamiliar territory. She had never felt something so magnificent in her entire life, never knew such a joyful feeling existed until now. Her stomach clenched and made small flips as he sought out her bud and lightly sucked on it.

"R-r-rick, please." She begged, feeling his fingers join in on the assault. "Please." He allowed his fingers to slowly pump in and out of her while he locked eyes with her once more. "Please." She begged again after five minutes of unbearable pleasure.

As he pulled out of her she lightly groaned, bucking her hips into his pelvis and getting a small smirk from him. As he reached her mouth he gave her a passionate kiss, slipping past her lips and seeking out her tongue with such a hunger. She could taste herself on him, and though it was slightly different she felt all the more turned on by it.

He shifted to rest at her side, wiggling out of his briefs and discarding them before climbing on top of her once again. They locked eyes and Rick knew it was now or never. There was no going back…unless she gave the word.

"It'll hurt, won't it?" She asked shyly, knowing from her friend having once told her years ago.

"Unfortunately yes." He wasn't going to lie, no point in doing so, she seemed pretty aware of the issue at hand. "But we don't have to do this Evy, I would never want to hurt you."

"I know. I want this." She muttered, her voice never faltering with the statement.

He smiled softly, placing a kiss on her lips pulling at her lower lip as he reached for her hand bringing it to his hardened erection. Her eyes went wide as she gently wrapped it around his member. Feeling him was all too real, she knew she was about to take the final step into womanhood and couldn't welcome it more.

With his own hand, he slowly helped her guide him in. He entered the velvety warmth of her and grunted as her fingers slid from him and came to rest on his shoulder. She waited anxiously, anticipating the pain. She felt his mouth cover her left nipple as he inched in slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. He paused, as if he had finally reached the barrier he had been searching for, he quickly thrust his hips forward, his teeth biting her nipple at the same time as to avoid too much pain, but not enough to honestly injure her.

"OW!" She let out a cry, soft tears pooling behind her eyes and threatening to fall. Rick stopped mid stride, his mouth moving from her breast and to her lips where he covered her face in kisses and he complimented her on being both brave and strong. He wiped at the tears that managed to fall loose. Promising the pain was gone and would never return.

"We can stop if it's too much."

"No." She mumbled shifting her hips so that should could get used to the foreign object in her body. He desperately refrained from moaning, turned on by her actions, but not wanting to scare her.

He kissed her neck, blowing his hot breath on the moist flesh as he went along. He went back down to her breast and suckled the one he had caused pain to. Gently licking and massaging the bud as he waited for Evy to give him a sign she was ready for him to pull out and continue.

"Rick." His name was called out on a shaky breath and he had to look at her to see if it was of pleasure or pain. She gently rocked her hips against him, begging for him to continue.

He smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers and sucking the air from her lungs as he pulled out slowly only to push himself back into her. He watched as her eyes closed, the pleasure almost too much for her to comprehend. It didn't take long for her own hips to rise off of the mattress and meet him thrust for thrust. Once again their body's in tune to the song only they could hear. With every pull back and push forward he heard incoherent mumbles and moans escape her lips.

Her nails raked up and down his back and shoulders, she was unintelligently claiming him as hers. Much like he was doing with her. They were each other's and no one else's and if someone dared to interrupt the peace they were creating they would dispose of them together.

He let out a sharp breath of air through clenched teeth, a hiss escaping along with it as his hips intensified at their pace. She slowly brought her mouth to his bare shoulder and gently bit down, causing him to close his eyes at the soft pressure she offered. After a few minutes he locked gazes with her, and could see a mixture of emotions as he rocked them back and forth, each thrust harder and faster than the last.

So much fear rested behind them, as if she were waiting for the Sword of Damocles to fall and end her life. He was going to stop, preparing to end her pain until he witnessed a sight so erotic he almost lost it then and there. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she released the hold her mouth had on him. She gave off an animalistic grunt followed by soft cried, her nails digging into his back as she rocked her hips vigorously to match his rhythm. All inhibitions had been carelessly tossed out the proverbial window. He watched as her face contorted in different directions and soft moans and grunts escaped from the back of her throat.

He could tell she was close, her muscles were growing tighter and tighter with each thrust and he could feel his own end coming. A sting was centered at the base of his spine and sending signals to his brain. His temples were pounding as he tried to keep a pace steady enough so he didn't hurt her, but with every passing second it was becoming harder and harder. Her soft moans and cries of pleasure did nothing to help slow him down.

"Rick!" She screamed his name out, his ears ringing at the volume. But he didn't care he'd gladly go deaf if that sound forever echoed in his mind. Their bodies were covered in sweat as the sound of skin meeting skin pushed them closer to the edge. He could easily tell she was past the pain and worry and had fully given herself up for the task. Her breasts moved in rhythm with their bodies and he found himself licking the sweat from them. He wanted every inch of her body convulsing in ecstasy as they rode out their wave.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and released his body to the action. He thrust so far into her he was afraid he'd hurt her, but he couldn't stop, not now, he was so close. She screamed out, her eyes flying open as she felt him reach a new part of her. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire and he was her only water.

"Oh…oh….uh…uh…Rick!" His moves were now focused and working towards a goal, no longer there just to give her pleasure, but now working to give them both release.

She was whispering once again and as she closed her eyes, he watched in awestricken amazement as her mouth slightly opened, her body arching upward to press firmly into his own. He fought the urge to shut his own eyes and focused on the contortionisms of her face. She let out a soft cry that sounding like a cross between a whisper and plea. He felt her quiver beneath him and with that last image he felt his own eyes slip shut and pure euphoria take him over.

His body felt like every nerve ending was on fire and slowly engulfing him in the flames. He felt himself empty inside her as his body went limp. He quickly rolled off of her and to her side, holding her close to him as they both fought to regain their normal breathing. He smiled contently as she rested her head on his chest, her body still moving violently to be sure enough air entered her lungs.

It was silent for a while in the room, so much so he had believed her to be asleep, her breathing having returned to a lighter pace. That is until he felt her shift, her face being forced into his bare chest as she softly nuzzled into him. He felt her smile as her hand rubbed along his chest, letting her fingers spread out as if to claim her as his own.

She turned in his embrace once more, her back to him as she tugged on his arm to drape over her. He pulled her form lightly, pressing every inch of her back side to him, so she was firmly against his chest and her bottom rested in the small junction of his thighs. He moaned softly before turning completely on his side and holding her close in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, believing her to be asleep.

"I love you too." She whispered back placing a gently peck on his hand before letting sleep claim her.

In that moment Evy was glad Eliza was wrong about this and longed to spend the rest of her life finding out what else she was wrong about.

**Ok so there was the final chapter of my 3shot. Again if it's inaccurate or doesn't fit, I'm sorry. Only so much research can be done without experimentation. A famous author once said writing a sex scene is like painting a masterpiece. You have to know the right brush strokes and know which colors to blend so it comes out the way you want. **

**I simply tried to paint the Eiffel Tower with only a photo to show me how it is, never actually standing before it and painting it in person. Missing so much detail and having never experienced it for myself, so of course this is FAR from perfect. However, I do hope not terrible.**

**I am working on another Mummy fic and hope to have it up by the end of the month. I hope you have all enjoyed this small story and I do hope I didn't ruin it in any shape way or form.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
